


Hot Dog

by AshesTheTerrible



Series: Family Photo [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha rut, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Family, Lovers, M/M, Mates, Omega Heat, Omega Lance (Voltron), Pregnancy, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 06:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13851603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesTheTerrible/pseuds/AshesTheTerrible
Summary: Lance was ashamed that he could forget something so important.But in the wake of playdates, soccer practices, school meetings and choreographing an entire gallery opening by himself...he'd managed to forget to take his monthly regiment of suppressants.Day 5 of Shance Support Squad Doodle/drabble week: prompt Family/friends





	Hot Dog

**Author's Note:**

> This train aint slowing down anytime soon!! Choo choo!!! Hope you all enjoy, sorry for any errors ahead of time!

Lance shuddered against the tile shower flooring, body cold and hot all in the same breath. His skin flared and crawled, the thin man feeling like he just wanted to claw it clean off him. He curled his knees to his chin, successfully folding himself into a pitiful little ball, his teeth clamping together so hard it was starting to make his jaw ache. The lukewarm water pattered against his heaving back, bringing very little reprieve from the discomfort as it ran in quick little rivers down his skin. Everything was loud.

The splash of the shower stream pierced into his ears, the AC cycling had his head throbbing. Everything was too bright, too loud, and too vivid.

He sucked in a sharp, unsatisfying breath.

Everything _burned._

The sensation of the water had him reeling, the cool of the tile had his eyes filling with tears at the over stimulation.

_How could he have been so stupid??_

He knew Shiro had said it wasn’t his fault, but all he could do was blame himself. Who else was responsible for it?

For this _disaster._

The month had been stressful but that was no excuse. It had been full of playdates, school meetings, soccer practices, all on top of the gallery opening that Lance was choreographing near single handedly.

But he _knew better._

Somewhere in-between the careful jotted notes of his personal planner he’d completely forgotten to take his monthly supply of suppressants. And it was much too late to remedy that now.

His heat was boring down on him like a great boulder having fallen from a high mountain. It pressed him into the dirt unforgivingly. He was weak under its influences. Such a strong thing now bent to his knees against the natural occurrence. It had been so long since this creature had come for him. And it was bitter over being caged. It came on mercilessly and strong, breaking the Omega down to shameful shudders and cries.

Lance heard the creak of the bathroom door, his bleary eyes lifting just slightly.

Shiro’s big form was there in the low bathroom lights, quickly shucking off his clothes as he made to enter the shower that Lance had slunk away to. The glass door banged shut as Shiro entered, the Alpha kneeling down onto the floor to pull Lance into his lap. Lance moaned out woefully and shakily curled into the Alpha, his body pulling the ultimate betrayal. Everything _hurt._

“Hey, hey it’s ok. I’m here.” Shiro soothed as his human digits carved through Lance’s wet locks.

Lance bowed in his grip, deteriorated down into nothing more than an aching, sloppy mess…and it would only get worse from here. He was so ashamed of himself.

“Are the…are the girls ok?” Lance stuttered.

Shiro nodded.

“Keith and Hunk were more than happy to keep them. It’s all ok Lance. I promise.” Shiro whispered against Lance’s temple.

“I’m so _stupid.”_ Lance wailed.

Shiro made a disapproving noise.

“Lance you’ve had so much going on. It’s ok. C’mon now…be good…for me?” Shiro tried softly.

Lance breathed out raggedly, hands spreading out over the width of Shiro’s pectorals.

The Alpha’s big palm settled at the small of Lance’s back, his eyes observing the Omega gently, but Lance could feel how hard Shiro’s heart was pounding.

“You’re going to go into rut.” Lance whimpered.

Shiro cocked a little grin, fingers sliding just a bit lower, pressing into the doughy flesh of Lance’s rear.

“Yeah…I know.” Shiro chuckled.

Lance gave him a pair of glossy blue ocean eyes.

They were teary and big, pupils blown with arousal that he couldn’t control.

He hadn’t seen Lance like this since they’d been trying to get pregnant with Taylor. The Omega was so far passed stunning it was _painful._

Shiro cradled the Omega close, Lance splayed across his thighs. The shower’s embrace consumed them both, closing its’ palm around them…and suddenly the world outside the bathroom door was of little importance.

Shiro could feel the warmth of Lance’s slick as it dripped from the younger man, plentiful and thick. Shiro breathed in deep. Lance’s aroma was overwhelming. It hit the big man like a truck. He pressed his mouth to Lance’s ear.

“Fuck you smell so good.” He growled lowly.

Lance whined and bucked his hips, cock standing fat, red and angry.

Lance was a languid in his grip, boneless and beautiful.

“S-Shiro fuck me…fuck me please, _please I need it.”_ Lance cried out, moving lazily against his Alpha.

He didn’t need to beg the words twice.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The afternoon sun beat down onto the field mercilessly. Lance was instantly glad they’d gotten here early to lay claim to an area shaded by the big leaves of an old live oak. The Omega’s eyes darted across the playing field, watching their dark haired little girl, her little blue uniform glistening in the sun. It was quite clear none of the little one’s _really_ had a confident grasp on how the game was played but they were excited and present…and that was what mattered. It was the first game of the season and Arith had been talking about nothing else for the past few days. Lance and Shiro wouldn’t have missed it for the world.

The Alpha was currently balancing Taylor on his lap, gently smearing sunscreen over her cubby little cheeks. She squirmed and fussed over the cream being slathered over her skin but Shiro’s tender prodding eventually had her accepting her fate.

Lance looked over, watching the scene with loving eyes.

The two year old had a little visor on her tiny head and a blob of sunscreen on her nose.

“Make sure to get her ears.” Lance instructed as his attention was torn between policing Shiro’s application of the sun protectant and cheering Arith on.

Shiro gave his mate as deadpan expression.

Lance shrugged his shoulders up.

“What!?” He asked innocently.

“Skin cancer runs in your family!” Lance defended.

Shiro sighed.

“I got her ears, twice, I promise hun.” Shiro said with a soft smile.

Lance nodded, satisfied with the Alpha’s answer.

“C’MON ARITH!! RUN BABY!! RUNNN!!” Lance bellowed as he clapped loudly.

Both the Alpha and Omega had matching shirts, both printed with their daughter’s number, upon Lance’s insistence and Shiro was all too happy to go along with it. Arith’s little face had broken in a wide, enamored smile when they’d both greeted her in the shirts adorning big, white number sevens.

Lance looked back over his shoulder, Lilly was screaming as she climbed the monkey bars, chasing after Emma as Keith stayed close to both the little girls. With each of his little one’s accounted for, he relaxed just slightly, finally unwrapping the carefully packaged hotdog he’d gotten from the concession stand earlier.

He’d forgotten breakfast and only then was he painfully aware of just how ravenous he was. The Omega downed the one hundred perfect beef ballpark frank in several big bites. He should have gotten a second one. Hindsight, he supposed.

The game wasn’t particularly exciting, but Lance was enjoying the beautiful day, watching as Taylor waddled around their chairs, plucking rocks off the ground and presenting them to both Lance and Shiro.

And then Lance’s stomach gave a disapproving groan.

He winced.

Something didn’t feel right.

“I’ll be back.” Lance announced as he stood up.

Shiro gave him a curious look.

There was a clear expression of pain etched across Lance’s brow.

“You ok?” Shiro questioned in concern.

Lance nodded.

“Yeah just…not feeling really great all the sudden.” He replied.

Lance couldn’t explain with words how much of a massive understatement that was as he hugged the toilet bowl, losing the meal he’d just stored down. He heaved, spitting into the water, wiping his mouth when he was quite certain his stomach was done throwing its little walleyed fit.

Lance wrote it off.

Concession stand food was sketchy at best. It was probably an expired hot dog.

But then it happened again.

Two evenings later he’d swung by Space Palace, picking up burgers for all of them, his body too tired to even think about trying to throw together some kind of dinner. The girls were all too happy to shove far too many fries into their mouths.

But Lance was hardly able to keep the burger down for more than an hour before it was coming back to greet him.

He tried to blame it on bad food again…but was his luck really that awful?

Lance stood in the kitchen, clutching his cup of morning coffee.

He’d casually avoided the two instances when Shiro had asked about them. He was worried, of course, and Lance brushed it off as nothing.

But standing there in the kitchen the wheels in his head were turning.

He’d been unusually tired in the mornings…and there was a nagging fact nipping at the back of his brain. Every, single, pregnancy his body had reacted with absolute volatile anger… toward beef. With Taylor that had been a sure sign of how he’d known.

He shook his head.

There was no way.

He might have skipped his surpressants but he hadn’t skipped his birth control.

He buried the thought deep.

When he couldn’t stomach Shiro’s meatloaf, the meal resulting in him being sicker than a dog in the downstairs bathroom…he made a detour on his way home the next day. He _loved_ that dish. Meatloaf was his favorite.

That was the final straw.

The Omega stalked down the little isle of the drug store that sat on his route home. He’d had to convince himself to go inside. He was just being paranoid. He couldn’t be pregnant. That was _absurd._ Taking a test would just put his overactive imagination to bed. The slender man grabbed the first box he saw, he didn’t spend any extra moment trying to compare brands as he’d done the first time he entered this rodeo. No, he was a seasoned Omega now. He just wanted to get in, get out and get home. The drive was long. Much longer than it normally took.

Shiro had the girls, they wouldn’t be home for another twenty minutes or so, Lance had just that small fraction of time to ease this to rest.

He marched across the yard, the slam of a door echoing behind him.

He wasn’t pregnant.

He barreled through the front entryway, loudly, brashly.

He wasn’t pregnant.

His bag was tossed onto the master bed, keys sliding off the side and clacking against the floor. It didn’t matter, he’d pick them up later. He locked the bathroom door and ripped the innocent little cardboard package open sloppily.

He wasn’t pregnant.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The Alpha was very good at picking up on emotions. He always sensed the little hints of stress, of sadness, of anger before anyone else did. And he was absolutely sensing something on Lance that evening. The Omega moved just a little stiffer, smiles not quite reaching all the way to his eyes. The night seemed to be wearing on him. Maybe he’d had a rough day? That was the first conclusion Shiro could come to.

With the girl’s fed, bathed and carefully tucked into their beds, the evening finally belonged to just the two of them.

Shiro shut the bedroom door very carefully. Lance stood in the mouth of the closet, already going through his loyal routine of outfit selection for the day to come. He had some kind of meeting he was babbling about beneath his breath.

“Lance.” Shiro said softly, the bulk of him coming up behind Lance’s obviously flustered form.

His hands settled on the Omega’s hips.

“What’s wrong?” Shiro asked softly kissing his mate’s bondmark.

Lance sucked in a shallow breath.

Shiro could feel him stiffen under his touch.

The Alpha frowned.

“Did I do something?” Shiro asked softly.

Lance shook his head pointedly.

He pried himself from the Alpha’s arms and was headed across the room with purpose. Shiro watched him go in confusion, brow furrowed. Lance was never one to walk away from anything, be it a fight or a discussion…so his retreat was overwhelmingly strange.

But then the man returned, clutching something in his hand.

Shiro watched him come, each step slow, Lance’s eyes hard, his grip around the little objects even harder.

He didn’t say a word, simply handed the cluster of little white sticks to the Alpha with a sigh.

Shiro looked to Lance, then down to the offering he’d been given.

Pregnancy tests.

Six of them.

Each one very clearly displaying two vibrant pink lines.

The Alpha had seen this outcome enough times to know what it meant.

A grin broke his expression, tugging the corners of his mouth upward in unbridled joy.

Lance huffed, arms crossed over his thin chest.

“Well, there you go. I took the whole fucking box…so…they can’t _all_ be wrong.” Lance sighed.

“Lance, _Lance baby.”_ Shiro soothed as he set the bundle down on the nightstand and gathered his mate in a warm hug.

“Oh babe I…I’m so happy!!” Shiro boomed as he kissed the entirety of Lance’s face, refusing to let the Omega free from his grip.

He swung the slighter man around before setting him back on his feet.

And right there in the middle of their bedroom, they learned their family would be growing by one more.

“My beautiful, beautiful mate. Lance c’mon now aren’t you excited??” Shiro asked nuzzling into his partner.

A small smile finally, _finally_ made it to Lance’s lips.

“There’s a smile! Lance this is great! No reason to be upset baby, c’mere.” Shiro laughed.

“I just…four is a lot.” Lance muttered unsurely.

“Four is perfect.” Shiro chuckled.

Lance snorted.

“Goddammit I hate you.” Lance teased.

Shiro kissed his hair.

“I know.” He laughed.

 


End file.
